Nelangsa
by puduchan
Summary: Sebuah fragmen terjadi di malam musim dingin. Tanpa bintang yang menghiasi cakrawala. Mark-Haechan / Markhyuck / Markchan / NCT ( oneshoot )


_Adakalanya, awan-awan cerah di langit itu patut dicurigai._

_Barangkali, ia yang sedang bersinar cerah itu; nyatanya diam-diam menertawai takdir kita. Diam-diam menghinaㅡ__betapa lemahnya manusia._

* * *

**Di malam musim dinginlah, sebuah cerita ****_bermula_**** lalu kemudian—****_berakhir_****.**

"Kapan kau akan berhenti mengagumi semesta?"

Pertanyaan itu, tidak serta-merta keluar begitu saja. Jeno bilang begitu, dengan alasan yang cukup kuat.

_Pecundang bernama asli Minhyung, sedang bernostalgia dengan perasaannya._

"Menghabiskan separuh waktu hanya untuk menikmati semesta, _ah, _lebih tepatnya adalah _baskara._" Sebuah senyuman Jeno tampilkan. Namun, siapa yang tahu arti senyuman itu sebenarnya.

Karena sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang tersirat. Jeno, secara harfiah sedang mengejek.

Minhyung mungkin memang lebih tua darinya. Akan tetapi, Jeno tidak memededulikan fakta itu. Karena baginya—kali ini, Mark benar-benar payah. _Payah sekali. _

Minhyung memiliki potensi besar untuk melawan, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, hatinya sedang tak baik. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menggerakkan tangannya yang kaku.

"Kau tidak akan paham, Jen. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Ya. Aku tidak paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi kau, Mark. Tidak akan pernah paham karena aku tidak ikut andil dalam luka itu. Aku tidak merasakannya. Tetapi aku mengerti, secara akal pikiran. Yah, setidaknya, aku tidak pernah menaruh luka." Setelah berkata begitu, ada senyuman mencemooh darinya.

_Jeno, brengsek. Mulutnya memang bajingan sekali. Tetapi apa yang dikatakannya benar adanya. _

Mark hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ia juga tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini. Andai kata, semua bisa ia perbaiki. Andai kata, ia bisa kembali di waktu yang ia inginkan. Setidaknya, ketika ia membalikkan halaman, ia tidak menemukan fragmen menyedihkan.

_Yah, setidaknya, ketika ia mencapai di halaman terakhir, akan ada happy ending._

"Kau payah."

_Memang._

"Kau menjadi lemah sekali. Tidak seperti Minhyung yang kukenal. Kau kosong, tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Frustrasi karena porosmu tidak bisa digapai, ya?"

_Seolah tidak tahu apa-apa saja pemuda Wong ini. Memangnya, apalagi yang akan kau harapkan jika sudah tenggelam dalam kubangan rasa bersalah?_

_Memangnya, apalagi yang akan kau gapai jika tujuanmu telah tiada?_

Di malam hari, Lucas mendatangi Mark_. _Entah dengan tujuan apa. Tidak jelas. _Mungkin saja, menghina. Atau mungkin mencemooh—seperti yang juga Jeno lakukan padanya._

"Aku tidak membukakan pintu untukmu hanya untuk mendengarkan kau mengatakan itu padaku."

Mark sama sekali tidak membutuhkan cacian maupun makian. Sungguh. Karena, demi apapun, Mark sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Jeno dan Lucas sama saja. Dua sahabat brengsek yang Mark punya, semakin memperburuk keadaan. Semakin mendorongnya, hingga berujung keputus-asaan.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Jika dengan ini caramu menghukum diri, kau bodoh. Kau tahu 'kan, jika dengan keadaan begini, _baskara_-mu tidak akan menyukainya," ujar Lucas. Kemudian ia menghela napas. "Berhentilah. Ini bahkan sudah hampir satu tahun semenjak—"

"Diamlah."

Lucas mendengus. "Menyedihkan sekali," ujarnya.

_Memang._

"Kau, masih tidak ingin mengunjunginya?"

_Mark semakin merasa tertelan saja di dalam kubangan itu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Lucas._

"Berhentilah, Mark." Sekali lagi, Lucas berkata begitu.

Terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan.

_Tidak, akan._

"Apa kau pikir, aku masih punya keberanian untuk menemuinya setelah selama ini?" Mark, membalas dengan lesu.

"Setidaknya, ucapkan maaf di hadapannya."

Lucas, diam-diam tersenyum miris.

Diam-diam, juga mengasihani takdir sahabatnya.

_Diam-diam juga mengutuk semesta, yang dengan kejamnya menertawakan mereka._

* * *

_Di balik semesta yang dikagumi—gerombolan awan yang tidak memiliki tugas sedang duduk melingkar sembari menyeduh teh._ _Anggapannya begitu._

_—kemudian terdengar pula suara tawa mereka terkekeh-kekeh seperti mencemooh._

_Mereka sedang menonton para manusia yang tidak lepas dari takdirnya masing-masing._

_Siapapun tahu, dan akan membenarkan. Tuhan adalah sutradara terbaik. Menciptakan skenario dengan begitu rumit._

_Sudah dikatakan, semesta juga sama kejamnya._

* * *

Pada awal musim dingin, ada beberapa hal yang harus diperhatikan. Yang terpenting adalah pakaian super tebal yang harus selalu disediakan guna untuk tetap menjaga tubuhmu agar tetap hangat. Namun bagi seorang pemuda yang bernama asli Lee Minhyung—atau kita sebut saja, Mark, ia tidak mempedulikan hal-hal penting seperti itu. Orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai seorang _workholic. _Ekspresinya kaku, dan terkesan dingin. Mark tidak terlalu handal dalam ekspresi, juga emosi. Ia seperti itu, bukan karena berasal dari keluarga yang rusak. Jauh dari kata itu—Mark terlahir di dalam keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Lee Johnny namanya. Karakter dan kepribadian kakaknya, sangat jauh berbeda darinya. Jika Mark terkesan dingin, Kakaknya—Johnny, adalah orang yang ramah. Johnny selalu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi hangat dan nyaman. Johnny adalah tipikal orang yang seringkali melemparkan candaan yang mana, mampu membuat siapapun tertawa. Tidak seperti Mark yang amat sangat kaku.

Jika Johnny mendapatkannya dari sang Ibu, maka Mark, mendapatkan karakter yang seperti itu merupakan turunan dari Ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang keras dan tegas. Ia menerapkan pola asuh yang otoritas kepada kedua anaknya—namun, tidak terlalu parah hingga membuat kedua anaknya tertekan. Ayahnya adalah orang yang mencintai kedisiplinan dan selalu mendidik anaknya untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik.

Mark bekerja sebagai direktur di perusahaan yang dirintis oleh Ayahnya. Perusahaan yang turun temurun itu selalu ia jaga kestabilitasannya. Perusahaan itu memang diwariskan untuknya, karena Johnny sudah mendapat bagian untuk mengurus perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh Kakek mereka langsung, di Chicago—tempat kelahiran Ibunya.

Mark adalah pekerja keras. Ia selalu mengesampingkan urusan perasaan dan selalu menomorsatukan perusahaan. Ia bekerja seolah-olah dunia yang selalu menekannya untuk terus bekerja. Ibunya selalu saja khawatir akan anak bungsunya yang tak kunjung mendapatkan tambatan hati di usianya yang hampir genap 24 tahun. Berkali-kali sang Ibu menyuruhnya untuk melakukan kencan buta dengan gadis-gadis yang dipilih Ibunya. Tetapi Mark selalu menolak tentu saja. Sementara Tn. Lee tidak banyak ikut campur tentang masalah itu. Baginya yang terpenting adalah, asalkan Mark tidak menghancurkan perusahaan.

Malam itu, Mark pulang sedikit larut. Meeting yang diakan secara mendadak berjalan cukup lama dari biasanya karena ada sedikit kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh sekretarisnya. Kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan makan malam bersama pemilik saham. Makan malam yang sangat membosankan bagi Mark, karena duduk di antara lelaki tua yang haus akan harta. Baginya, makan malam yang berlangsung itu sangatlah menjijikkan.

Ia cukup lelah. Tetapi ia masih bisa untuk tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya hingga apartemen. Mark, memang sengaja memilih untuk membeli apartemen di kawasan yang dekat dengan perusahaan agar ketika ia cukup lelah untuk mengendarai hingga rumah, ia akan tidur di apartemen saja.

Dan malam itu pula, adalah malam yang menghantarkannya pada pintu takdir.

_Nasib telah memilih. _

Di malam musim dingin, ketika ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen, ia melihat seorang anak, dudu di kursi halte sendirian.

Duduk sendirian di tengah malam musim dingin. Dan anak itu hanya menggunakan piyama tidurnya yang terlihat tipis sekali dengan bermotifkan panda.

Mark tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu ia tiba-tiba saja melambatkan laju mobilnya dan kemudian menghentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari halte tersebut. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Memperhatikan anak itu dari dalam mobilnya. Di malam musim dingin ini, mengapa anak seusianya berkeliaran dengan piaya tipis? Tengah malam, di saat anak seusianya seharusnya tertidur lelap di balik selimut yang hangat. Dari dalam mobil, Mark tidak terlalu bisa melihat jelas karena cahaya malam yang remang-remang, juga karena ia yang melihatnya dari balik kaca mobil. Akan tetapi, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas anak itu yang terlihat bergetar karena kedinginan.

Kemudian entah karena rasa empatinya yang mendadak datang, Mark, turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri anak itu yang terduduk di sana seorang diri.

Pada awalnya, anak itu sangat amat takut ketika Mark menghampirinya. Ia bahkan sempat ingin berlari, namun Mark berhasil mencegahnya. Mark bilang, ia bukanlah orang jahat.

Awalnya juga, anak itu terlihat ragu. Dan Mark dengan sebisa mungkin mencoba meyakinkan. Hingga akhirnya anak itu terdiam dan Mark bisa melihat binary matanya yang sedikit melembut. Mark artikan itu sebagai tanda bahwa anak itu percaya padanya.

Setelah Mark memperhatikan lebih dekat seperti ini, ia meringis dibuatnya.

Anak itu diserang tremor fisiologis—karena kecemasan juga ketakutan. Ia juga bergetar karena kedinginan hingga bibirnya membiru. Mark melepaskan jas kerjanya dan memakaikan ketubuh ringkih anak itu. Mark menatap wajah kecil anak itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak sadar jika yang ditatap olehnya beringsut mundur karena takut. Mark melihat luka kecil di sudut bibir anak itu yang darahnya telah mengering. Juga ruam-ruam kehijauan di leher, serta luka di pelipisnya yang bahkan terlihat masih basah dengan darah yang sedikit menggumpal. Kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Kemudian, Mark bertanya. Apa yang telah terjadi pada anak itu hingga ia mendapatkan luka-luka seperti itu, dan mengapa dirinya masih berada di jalanan pada saat tengah malam begini. Mark, menjelaskan juga bahwa akan menolongnya, tidak bermaksud jahat. Barangkali, ia bisa mengantarkan anak itu pulang, jika saja ia sedang tersesat.

Namun, respon anak itu sungguh jauh dari ekspektasi Mark. Anak itu tidak serta-merta menjawab. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dan tertunduk dalam. Mark masih memperhatikan anak itu hingga ia mau membuka suara.

Perlahan, anak itu berbicara. Suaranya tedengar seperti berbisik dan bergetar.

"Aku tidak memiliki rumah," cicitnya.

Mark mengerutkan dahi. Kemudian bertanya siapa namanya. Anak itu menjawab dengan pelan. "Donghyuck." Ia tidak menyebutkan marganya.

Saat itu, anak itu masih saja terlihat sangat merasa terancam dan takut. Ia merasa, jika Mark adalah seorang penjahat, dan pembunuh.

Mark sedikit gelagapan menanggapinya. Namun, dengan berusaha untuk menampilkan ekspresinya sehangat mungkin, Mark menjelaskan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Bahwa ia bukan orang jahat seperti yang anak itu kira.

Dengan cuaca yang semakin menusuk karena dinginnya malam, Mark, kembali meyakinkan anak itu. Ia mencoba untuk berbicara selembut mungkin agar anak itu percaya.

Setelah Mark berhasil meyakinkan, ia membawa anak itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Mark memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya. Berharap Ibu dan Ayahnya bisa membantu membuat anak itu merasa aman, juga para pelayan di rumahnya akan membersihkan kemudian mengobati luka-luka—bisa dikatakan parah, yang ada di wajah anak itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, keadaan berubah menjadi ribut.

_Tentu saja._

Karena, Mark yang tiba-tiba saja datang di tengah malam dan membawa seorang anak dengan wajah penuh luka pula. Tentu, hal itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sangat terkejut juga khawatir. Mereka malah berfikir bahwa Mark telah melakukan suatu tindak kejahatan. Beruntung ia masih bisa memberi penjelasan sebelum Tuan Lee menghajarnya.

Selagi Haechan diobati oleh pelayan rumahnya juga Ibunya yang ikut membersihkan dan membantu anak itu menggantikan pakaiannya, Mark kembali menjelaskan semuanya pada Ayahnya. Dan Kakaknya, Johnny, juga ada di sana.

Jessica dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati membasuh wajah anak itu dengan air hangat. Barulah setelah itu diobati. Pelipisnya yang luka telah ditempeli plaster. Ketika tadi ia membantu anak itu mengganti baju, ia dibuat sangat terkejut karena melihat luka bekas cambuk di punggung anak itu. Jessica meringis ngilu ketika melihatnya. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis. Anak itu tidak terlihat kesakitan, ia hanya diam ketika Jessica membantunya berganti pakaian, juga ketika wajahnya dibasuh dengan air hangat. Anak itu masihlah sangat muda, dan ia telah mendapat kekesarasan seperti itu. Ia membayangkan jika anak yang saat ini sedang diobatinya adalah anaknya sendiri, mungkin saja ia bisa gila.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Jessica membawa anak itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menuntun anak itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri. Segelas susu hangat, Jessica berikan padanya.

Jessica mengusap-ngusap rambut anak itu dengan sayang. Kemudian mulai bertanya tentang bagaimana anak itu bisa mendapatkan luka-luka itu. Jessica sudah tahu bahwa nama anak itu Donghyuck karena Mark yang memberitahukan padanya tadi.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Donghyuck ingin menangis dibuatnya. Ia bia merasakan ketulusan dan kelembutan seorang Ibu dari Jessica.

Donghyuck, menceritakan segalanya. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan luka itu, dimana ia tinggal sebelumnya, juga mengenai orang tuanya. Selama bercerita Donghyuck tidak menangis. Jessica memeluknya dengan sayang sembari menangis. Ia sungguh takjub melihat ketegaran dan kekuatan hati Donghyuck. Karena seharusnya, anak di usia sepertinya harusnya bermain dan belajar bersama-teman teman sebaya. Donghyuck, di umurnya yang masih 12 tahun, sudah merasakan pahit dan kejamnya dunia.

Selepas bercerita, Jessica menyuruh Donghyuck untuk tidur. Ia tahu bahwa anak itu pastilah sangat amat lelah. Setelah Donghyuck berbaring, Jessica menyelimuti Donghyuck dan menemaninya hingga tertidur dengan lelap. Jessica sesekali bersenandung sembari mengusap rambut Donghyuck yang halus. Barulah setelah itu, ia keluar dan menghampiri suami dan kedua anaknya di ruang kerja milik suaminya.

Ketika Jessica masuk, ia disambut dengan pandangan bertanya dari suami dan kedua putranya. ia menghela napas sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan ke sisi kursi yang kosong, kemudian duduk di sana. Di hadapannya kedua putranya duduk dengan sedikit gelisah. Terutama putra bungsunya, Mark. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah juga khawatir. Sementara suaminya yang duduk di sisi sampingnya, memasang tatapan meminta penjelasan.

Kemudian, Jessica kembali menceritakan apa yang Donghyuck ceritakan padanya.

"Donghyuck adalah anak yatim piatu," ujar Jessica memulai cerita. Ia melirik suaminya yang menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi. Sementara Mark terdiam, dan putra sulungnya menatap terkejut ke arahnya. "Donghyuck mengatakan bahwa sebelum ini, ia tinggal di panti asuhan kecil di pinggiran kota. Dia juga tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan ia tinggal di sana. Yang ia ingat, ia dibesarkan di sana. Akan tetapi, di panti asuhan tersebut, ia tidak mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Paman kim—ayah mereka di panti sangat kejam. Luka-luka yang didapat oleh Donghyuck adalah hasil dari kekerasan pemilik panti. Ia juga terpaksa tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya karena tidak ada yang mengurus sama sekali." J

Jessica berhenti sebentar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Donghyuck sebatang kara sekarang. Ia kabur karena tidak lagi sanggup menerima siksaan yang didapatnya di sana. Ia tidak membawa apapun. Karena yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bebas dari tempat terkutuk itu."

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Ibunya, entah mengapa Mark terlihat emosi. Tidak, ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa di umur yang masih muda begitu, Donghyuck telah menerima kekerasan fisik. Ya. Ia marah karena itu.

Johnny juga sangat amat kasihan setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ibunya. Ia melirik Ayahnya yang terlihat seperti sedang berfikir.

Johnny tidak bisa membuat keputusan—walaupun ia ingin sekali mengatakannya. Tuan Lee adalah kepala keluarga dan ia tidak bisa melangkahinya. Namun, ketika Ayahnya berkata Donghyuck dibiarkan tinggal di kediaman mereka, ada sedikit harapan bagi Johnny.

Ia ingin mengangkat Donghyuck sebagai anaknya. Semoga, ia bisa mengatakan keputusan itu esok. Karena untuk saat ini, mereka juga perlu istirahat.

.

.

.

Paginya, Tuan Lee dengan tiba-tiba membuat pengaduan pada pemerintah atas tindakan kekerasam yang diterima Donghyuck, yang mana membuat Paman Kim diproses di pengadilan dan juga membuat panti asuhan yang tidak layak itu digusur. Ia juga menggerakkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk membantu anak-anak di panti asuhan itu, dipindahkan ke tempat yang lebih layak dan aman.

Tentu tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae sangat mengejutkan. Jessica sampai menangis terharu dibuatnya. Sementara Johnny—tentu ia merasa sangat amat senang. Mark, akhinya bisa berperasaan lega karena Donghyuck akhirnya terbebas.

Dan ketika Donghae membahas masalah Donghyuck, ternyata Donghae juga sangat ingin mengambil hak asuh Donghyuck. Istrinya juga sangat mendukung hal itu, karena jika dilihat-lihat, Donghyuc adalah anak yang manis. Kehadiran Donghyuck juga bisa membuat suasana rumah menjadi ramai mengingat Mark yang akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang ke rumah.

Mendengar itu, Johnny, anak sulung mereka segera turun tangan dan mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan mengadopsi Donghyuck dan mengurus semuanya. Johnny, yang akan bertanggung jawab atas Donghyuck sepenuhnya.

Tentu, keputusan itu diterima dengan sangat baik. Dan Johnny senang bukan main. Dari awal ia melihat anak itu, Johnny sangat ingin melindunginya.

Dan semuanya, menjadi urusan Johnny. Kini, Donghycuk sudah resmi berganti nama.

Lee Haechan.

Semua orang harus memanggilnya dengan nama itu kini. Johnny bilang Haechan berarti matahari. Ya. Bagi mereka, Haechan adalah matahari di keluarga Lee. Matahari mereka yang bersinar sangat cerah.

Dan bagi Haechan, tentu ia merasa sangat amat senang. Kini, ia berada di tengah-tengah keluarga hangat. Kini—pada akhirnya, ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua. Walau, trauma yang dialami sampai kapanpun masih akan tetap membekas di hatinya.

Setidaknya, kini, ia telah memiliki _rumah_ yang sesungguhnya. Tempatnya untuk kembali pulang.

_._

_._

.

Cerita itu terus berlanjut. Haechan, kini sudah berusia 17 tahun. Ia sudah bertambah tinggi walau belum bisa mengalahkan tinggi _Daddy_-nya, juga Markㅡpamannya.

Lima tahun, sudah berlalu. Dan selama itu pula dia tumbuh di dalam keluarga yang begitu harmonis. Nyonya Lee yang ia panggil Oma, menyayanginya seperti cucunya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Tuan Lee.

Namun, hanya selama tiga tahun, Haechan tinggal di rumah besar nan megah itu. Karena Johnny ditugaskan oleh Tuan Lee untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan di Chicago, tentu Haechan tidak akan berada di dekatnya lagi. Ia tidak lagi bisa mengawasi Haechan setiap hari. Oleh karena itu, di tahun ke empat, ketika ia berumur enambelas tahun, Haechan tinggal di apartemen milik Mark.

Johnny mempercayai Mark sebagai penggantinya. Walaupun tanggung jawab Johnny masih sepenuhnya ada, Mark tetap menuruti permintaan kakaknya itu, untuk menjaga Haechan selama ia di Chicago. Walau alasan sebenarnya juga itu adalah keinginan Haechan sendiri—untuk tinggal bersama Mark.

Awal kisah, biasa saja. Mark tetap seperti itu. Ia adalah pria yang kaku dan sulit mengutarakan perasaannya. Ekspresi datarnya adalah ciri khas.

Haechan sebenarnya adalah anak yang keras kepala. Akan tetapi, karena Mark yang sangat amat masa bodoh, dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing, mereka cocok-cocok saja tinggal bersama. Lagipula, eksistensi Haechan di apartemen sangat membantu. Pekerjaan rumah tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Haechan juga selalu memasak untuknya.

Hingga, ada suatu hal yang membuat keduanya sadar. Bahwa salah satu dari mereka telah jatuh.

_Perasaan, tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukan?_

Haechan, dengan tidak tahu dirinya, mencintai Mark. Yang secara harfiah, adalah pamannya sendiri.

Mark mengetahuinya, tentu. Haechan secara gamblang, menunjukkan perasaannya.

Di usia yang menginjak 27 tahun, Mark untuk pertama kalinya merasa dicintai oleh seseorang yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Akan tetapi, Mark, akan tetap terus begitu adanya. Menurutnya, apa yang dirasakan Haechan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan Mark, secara nyata menolak mentah-mentah perasaan itu.

Lama cerita berjalan, Mark dan Haechan memiliki hubungan yang rumit. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, termasuk Johnny.

Demi apapun, jika Johnny mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara Mark dan anak kesayangannya itu, Johnny pasti tidak akan berpikir panjang dan segera saja mengambil Haechan kembali. Dan memisahkan mereka sejauh yang ia bisa.

Haechan, tidak pernah mau untuk hal yang seperti ini terjadi. Perasaan itu, datang dengan sendirinya. Ia tidak meminta, malah, ia menolaknya. Namun, semakin ia menolak, semakin ia merasa sakit.

.

.

.

Mark juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menjadi apatis. Juga kaku, dan dingin semenjak ia mengatahui bahwa Haechan memiliki perasaan lebih pada dirinya.

Ia juga diam-diam merasa sangat muak dengan sikapnya sendiri.

Pun membenci kepribadiannya.

Karena itu, ia sangatlah sulit untuk mengontrol emosinya.

Mark adalah seorang pecundang dalam percintaan.

Seuumur hidup, baru kali ini Mark merasa sangat dicintai dan begitu diperhatikan—selain keluarganya tentu saja. Dan ketika ia tahu akan perasaan Haechan, Mark dibuat susah.

_Tahukah, bahwa secara tidak sadar, Mark juga telah jatuh._

.

.

.

Pernah sekali, Mark yang merasa sangat lelah, dihadapkan dengan wajah Haechan yang membuatnya semakin stress.

Haechan datang menghampirinya yang baru saja pulang. Dengan senyuman manis, seperti biasa.

Haechan hanya ingin menyapa. Dan ketika melihat air muka Mark yang terlihat berbeda, suram dan tampak sangat lelah, Haechan bertanya. "Mark, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu? Ada masalah di perusahaan?"

Mark menahan hasratnya mati-matian. _Menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh lebih dalam. _

Maka dari itu, ia hanya membalas dengan kasar. "Diamlah, Haechan. Aku pusing, dan pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

Haechan perlahan memundurkan langkahnya. Takut-takut menatap Mark yang terlihat lelah, dan uring-uringan. Haechan tidak tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi Mark. Tetapi, ia sedang berusaha membuat suasana hati Mark membaik. Dan tindakannya ditolak secara jelas.

"Mau kubuatkan teh hangat? Barangkali bisaㅡ"

"Haechan!"

Sedikit tersentak karena nada bicara Mark yang meninggi, Haechan menyerah.

"Baiklah... Selamat malam, Mark."

Haechan mundur, memilih pergi dan tidak menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Mark. Karena, mungkin memang seharusnya begitu.

Bagi Haechan, Mark, sampai kapanpun, tidak akan bisa menerimanya.

Namun Mark, berpikir lain. Setelah membentak Haechan, ia kembali menghela napas. Sulit sekali baginya mengontrol emosi jika di hadapan Haechan.

Karena baginya, Haechan sangat memabukkan. Melihatnya seperti tadi, Mark ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dan menyimpannya dalam pelukan hangat. Mark ingin melepaskan lelahnya dan bersandar pada Haechan.

Dan semua itu kembali ia tentang, _karena tidak seharusnya begitu. _

Mark tidak bodoh, ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena itu. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Meminta maaf?

_Huh_, Mark mana mungkin melakukannya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Haechan tetap bersikap seperti biasa, walau mati-matian menahan perasaannya yang semakin mendalam.

Mark, juga sama. Secara nyata dan jelas menolak. Tidak peduli akan hati Haechan yang ia hancurkan.

Di tahun ke enam. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Haechan ke delapan belas.

Johnny pulang dari Chicago, memberi kejutan untuk anak kesayangannya. Ia juga sudah membeli banyak hadiah untuk Haechan. Bermaksud membuat Haechan merasa bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya.

Di rumah Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, sedari pagi, para pelayan rumah telah sibuk ke sana kemari. Mempersiapkan segala hal agar sempurna.

Perayaan hari ulang tahun cucu manis kesayangan mereka.

Bahkan perayaan tahun ini lebih meriah dari tahun sebelumnya. Haechan ingin sekali menolak, karena menurutnya perayaan tahun ini sangat berlebihan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

_Sebenarnya, Haechan tidak tahu tentang kepulangan Johnny._

Mark, bahkan juga akan ikut. Kali ini, akan ada Lucas dan juga Jeno—yang merupakan sahabat kari pamannya itu.

Haechan merasa senang. Walaupun, yang ikut merayakan hanya keluarga saja, euforia itu nyata di hatinya. Acara akan di mulai pukul delapan malam. Semua sudah berkumpul di halaman belakag rumah. Haechan terlihat sedang bercanda dengan Lucas dan Jeno. Mereka bertiga saling tertawa sesekali. Tuan Lee, yang melihat _moment_ itu tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat. Haechan, seperti adik kecil di antara Lucas yang berbadan besar dan Jeno yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Acara puncak pun tiba, dan Haechan dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Johnny. Sungguh, _moment_ yang sangat amat mengharukan. Tiga tahun tidak bertemu, Haechan menangis ketika melihat Johnny yang tersenyum lebar sembari mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Mereka berpelukan, saling melepas rindu. Haechan masih terisak saking terharu. Sementara Johnny, juga ikutan menangis walau tidak terisak seperti Haechan.

Acara pelukan dari Ayah dan anak itu berakhir, dan dilanjutkan dengan _berbeque party._

Awalnya, berjalan lancar. Semua saling bahagia. Mark, yang datar itu juga tersenyum banyak malam ini. Haechan ikut membakar daging bersama Jeno. Mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa. Johnny dan kedua orang tuanya hanya duduk sembari memperhatikan Haechan yang menjadi bintang malam itu. Sesekali juga mereka menyelipkan pembahasan tentang perusahaan. Mark dan Lucas duduk di dekat beranda sembari menikmati_ Wine. _

Dalam diam, Mark memperhatikan Haechan yang telah tumbuh menjadi remaja. Ia diam-diam tersenyum ketika melihat Haechan yang terlihat bahagia.

Lucas menangkapnya. Dan ia menertawai Mark karena itu.

"Kau tahu, Mark? Kau terlihat seperti seorang remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta."

_Lucas mengetahuinya. _

Mark terdiam. Ia menyesap _Wine_-nya kembali. "Aku hanya ingin perasaan ini hilang. Tidak bisakah?"

"Memaksapun tidak ada guna," ujar Lucas.

Mark mengangguk dalam diam. Ia membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

_Ia memang telah jatuh. Karena Haechan, ia kembali merasakan apa itu cinta. _

Kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Haechan. Anak itu kini sedang membawa sepiring daging ke meja dimana orang tuanya dan Johnny duduk. Jeno juga ikut menyusul di belakang Haechan.

Euforia itu masih ada, sebelum kepanikan datang.

Haechan yang awalnya masih bisa tertawa sambil menyuapi Johnny daging, tiba-tiba mengeluh dan mengatakan bahwa kakinya terasa sakit. Sakit yang sangat luar biasa, hingga ia memegang kakinya dan menangis. Semua panik, Haechan benar-benar terlihat sulit menahan sakit di kakinya.

Johnny, tanpa pikir panjang, dengan segera mengambil langkah dan menggendong Haechan masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

_Euforia itu menghilang, _tergantikan dengan perasaan gundah.

Semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

Malam itu, seharusnya Haechan menjadi seorang bintang.

Malam itu, seharusnya Haechan berbahagia.

Dan malam itu, seharusnya Mark mengakui perasaannya.

.

.

.

_Semua terjadi begitu saja._

Tidak terduga, dan tiba-tiba.

Tuan juga Nyonya Lee, menangis meratapi takdir. Johnny putus asa, dan kehilangan arah.

Sementara, Mark, diam tak berekspresi. _Tidak tahu saja, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan ... rasa sesak dan sedih itu, ada._

Takdir memang mempermainkan mereka.

Skenario yang Tuhan rancang, sangat menakjubkan.

Di tengah malam pada musim panas, Mark, _menangis_ diam-diam.

* * *

Dua bulan setelah itu, Haechan tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen Mark. Begitupun Johnny, tugasnya di Chicago, sepenuhnya di serahkan pada Taeyong.

Mark pun sama. Ia lebih sering berada di rumah daripada di apartemennya. Sepulang kerja, Mark, pasti akan pulang ke rumah. Selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Haechan.

Semua, hanya karena jagoan kesayangan mereka. Matahari mereka, Lee Haechan.

Haechan masih sering merasakan sakit. Dan hal itu, semakin memperkeruh keadaannya. Ia bahkan sampai pingsan karena tak sanggup menahan sakit. Separah itu, dan sesakit itu yang dirasakannya.

Setiap malam, Johnny selalu menyatukan telapak tangannya. Berdoa, agar apa yang Haechan rasakan berakhir. Karena, demi apapun, melihat Haechan yang menangis menahan sakitnya—adalah sebuah penyiksaan baginya.

Di pertiga malam di bulan agustus, Johnny bersimpuh. Ia dengan segala sisa tenaga dan selagi akal sehatnya berfungsi.

"_Tuhan, jika bisa, jangan biarkan matahari kami merasakan sakit itu. Jika bisa—kembalikan Haechan kami yang ceria. Tuhan, jika bisa, biarkan aku, yang menggantikannya untuk merasakan rasa sakit itu."_

Johnny kembali menangis. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

* * *

Haechan tidak terlalu kuat untuk berjalan. Kini, ia memakai bantuan kursi roda. Wajahnya memucat, dan pipinya tak lagi se-gembil dulu. Namun, lihatlah bagaimana senyuman itu masih terpatri di wajah manisnya. Yang melihat, tahu bahwa itu tersirat sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

_Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini._

Mark, sore itu menemani Haechan bersantai di beranda rumah.

Jika kalian bertanya mengenai hubungan mereka—jawabannya masih sama.

_Rumit._

Haechan masih menyimpan perasaannya. Sementara Mark masih berusaha menampik.

_Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang tahu._

_Bagaimana Mark merasa tersiksa seorang diri._

_Sore itu mereka berbagi cerita mengenai cakrawala. Beradu argument hanya demi kesukaan masing-masing. _

_Haechan menyukai cakrawala pada petang hari dan lembayung senja adalah pemandangan terindah baginya. Sedangkan, Mark, membenci cakrawala di sore hari dan membenci lembayung senja. Ia lebih menyukai cakrawala kala fajar dan pagi hari. _

_Ketika Haechan bertanya alasan mengapa Mark membencinya, jawaban yang Mark berikan membuat Haechan sadar. _

_"Senja aku artikan sebagai perpisahan. Lembayung yang terlihat, membuatku semakin yakin—bahwa perpisahan adalah hal yang paling kubenci."_

_Sadar akan Mark yang taku akan perpisahan. _

_Haechan tersenyum. Kemudian ia membalas, "kalua begitu, aku tidak akan mempertemukanmu dengan perpisahan di kala senja." _

_Mark, merasa hatinya tercabik begitu saja. Paham akan makna apa yang Haechan sampaikan._

* * *

Di penghujung musim semi, semua semakin kacau. Haechan tidak lagi bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Terlampau sulit. Obat-obatan, tidak lagi bereaksi di tubuh Haechan. Tangisan Haechan karena menahan sakit di tubuhnya, seperti melodi kematian.

Johnny masih terus berdoa. Selalu berharap dan menanti keajaiban itu menghampiri mereka.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini semua. Penyakit itu, telah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Meruntuhkan tembok pembatas kekuatannya untuk menahan.

Haechan, di penghujung musim semi, tengah menanti ajal.

.

.

Di awal bulan desember, ketika musim dingin mulai menyapa.

Setelah mengalami perperangan batin, Mark akhirnya bisa mengalahkan egonya. Dengan langkah berat, Mark, memasuki kamar inap dimana Haechan terbaring lemah dengan seluruh alat medis yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Kepala Mark sangat pusing dan langkahnya amat berat. Mark masuk ke dalam pada tengah malam. Haechan tidak sedang tidur. Mark bisa melihat ada senyuman tipis yang Haechan berikan ketika dirinya masuk. Di saat Mark memilih duduk di sampingnya, Haechan tersenyum—namun lebih lebar. Mark merasa sesak melihat itu.

Dalam penantian yang sangat panjang dan memuakkan, Haechan, pada akhirnya bisa merasakan bagaimana Mark tersenyum begitu tulus padanya, pada malam itu.

Mark mengusap surai lembut milik Haechan. Tersenyum, kemudian berkata—nyaris berbisik. "Bertahanlah."

Hanya satu kata, namun mampu membuat air mata Haechan mengalir begitu deras.

Sedih sekali rasanya.

Haechan tidak bisa bersuara. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

Dalam hati, ia berkata_, "Mark menyuruhku untuk bertahan, di saat aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi bertahan."_

Haechan tidak bisa menggenggam tangan Mark.

Tidak bisa bangun, hanya untuk memeluk Mark.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah. Nyanyian kematian telah membayanginya. Dan ia amat sangat takut. Haechan masih ingin untuk tetap hidup dan menikmati dunia. Ia masih ingin memeluk Johnny. Ia masih ingin mendapat perhatian dari Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Dan Haechan, masih ingin mencintai Mark untuk waktu yang lama.

Kali ini terlihat jelas. Mark sedang berperang melawan sesak di dadanya. Menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir. Kepingan memori perlahan membuatnya jatuh pada jurang masa lalu yang membahagiakan juga menyakitkan. Bagaimana waktu enam tahun, terasa sangat singkat bagi semuanya.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Mark katakan, tetapi lidahnya terlalu kelu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Mark lebih memilih untuk menyatukan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Haechan yang dingin.

Hanya itu. Yang mampu Mark lakukan.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah hingga natal tiba. Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah yang tak pernah kau sangka sebelumnya."

_Dan itu, tidak pernah terjadi. _

* * *

Kembali pada masa kini.

Peduli apa akan waktu, jika perasaan itu telah menguasai.

Mark, sedang bersimpuh sembari meremat sebuah pusara yang tertimbun salju.

Ia kembali menangis. Kata maaf terus terucap dari bibirnya yang perlahan mulai membeku.

"Aku datang, Haechan."

Setetes air mata, jatuh.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan Mark sibuk dalam nostalgianya yang menyakitkan.

"Maaf, aku baru menemuimu sekarang. Maaf, aku baru berani menunjukkan diri pada semesta yang kejam ini," ujarnya menahan isak tangis.

"Jeno bertanya kapan aku akan berhenti menikmati semesta—tidak seharusnya 'kan ia bertanya begitu. Haechan-_ie _menyukai semesta, tentu aku juga akan terus menikmatinya."

_Hah._

Mark, sudah gila.

"Hari ini, tepat satu tahun. Bagaimana? Masih ingin menghukumku? _Ugh, _salah. Aku-lah yang menghukum diriku sendiri."

_Memohon, untuk berhenti._

"Haechan ... kau harus tahu, aku juga mencintaimu."

_Ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali—semenjak dirinya tiada._

_Pecundang menyedihkan. _

* * *

**_20 Desember. Satu tahun yang lalu. _**

Di malam musim dingin, sesuatu terjadi.

Fragmen menyedihkan, dimana seseorang tengah mengerang nyawa.

Mencoba melawan sakit, juga takdir.

Di malam musim dingin, ada hati yang membeku. Hilang akal, hingga tak lagi mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Mark, dalam diamnya berdoa pada Tuhan. Meminta sedikit waktu, walau ia tahu, dirinya sudah terlambat dan berdosa.

Mark juga meminta pada dua sahabatnya, Jeno dan Lucas, untuk berdoa pada Tuhan mereka. Untuk menyelamatkan Haechan-nya, atau setidaknya meminta sedikit waktu.

_Pada pukul 9:09 malam, satu nyawa telah pergi. Jiwa yang dulu masih ada, menghilang seperti buih._

Di malam musim dingin ini, Mark akhirnya berekspresi menyedihkan. _Ia menangis, karena terlalu sesak._

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mark berteriak mengeluarkan emosinya yang terpendam.

_Di malam musim dingin, hati Mark yang membeku, hancur begitu saja. Hingga menjadi kepingan yang sukar untuk disatukan._

_Haechan-nya, telah berjuang melawan sakitnya. Sayang, ia tidak bisa bertahan._

_Mark, menangis begitu keras menerima kenyataan._

_Perlahan, kubangan rasa bersalah, terbentang di hadapannya. Bersiap menarik tubuhnya kapan saja._

_Di malam musim dingin, Mark terlambat. Ia belum sempat untuk meminta maaf, danㅡ_

_... mengatakan bahwa, __**ia juga mencintai Haechan.**_

_Haechan_ _menepati perkataannya. Dia tidak mepertemukan Mark dengan perpisahan di kala senja. _

_Akan tetapi, ia mempertemukan Mark dengan perpisahan di kala malam. Di malam musim dingin, tanpa bintang yang menghiasi cakrawala__**.**_

.

.

.

**_Di malam musim dingin, fragmen itu terjadi._**

**_Dengan akhirnya, membalik halaman terakhirㅡ_****_dan menemukan akhir cerita yang sedih._**

**SELESAI.**


End file.
